Musical Love, A HimenoSasame Story
by steph2009
Summary: The songs used in this don't belong to me. I'm just playing with the characters as well. I'm not very good with summaries, but the story is better...way better.
1. I Can Love You Like That

**Okay, these songs used in these chapters doesn't belong to me. It belongs to their respectiveful owners. If you read this story, please help this couple! :D **

**I Can Love You Like That**

Himeno A. lay on her purple comforters; one arm was threw over head and the other arm was over her waist gripping a green I-pod. The past days bounced around in her head.

"Sasame…I need to talk to you…Won't you please come?" Himeno then closed her eyes and focused on the lyrics.

_**They read you Cinderella, **_

_**You hoped it would come true, **_

_**That one day your prince charming would come rescue you.. **_

She smiled slightly at the irony of the song.

_'Prince Charming? Used to I would have said that I didn't believe he would ever find me. But he did...' _She thought.

"You called?" Sasame's voice reached her ears. She looked over and jumped then pulled the black headphones off of her head; he was right next to her leaning over the bed. A blush found it's way onto her face.

_'He's so close…my prince charming is him...' _All she could do was nod and scoot over on her bed. He sat down on the edge and looked at her.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" He questioned, his eyes studied her closely over rimmed glasses.

"What with the glasses?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I'm trying something different," He took them off and looked at her again, "Do they look bad on me?"

"Not at all," She said, "But then again I don't think anything would." She slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed; Sasame smiled. Himeno lowered her hand as the song continued to play.

_**The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet.**_

_**And all this time that you've been waiting**_

_**You don't have to wait no more**_

_**I can love you like that.**_

_**I would make you my world.**_

_**Move heaven and earth if you were my girl..**_

"Recently," She whispered, "All I've been able to think about is how confusing everything has become…" Sasame looked at her gently.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

_**Show you you're everything that's precious to me**_

_**If you give me a chance**_

_**I can love you like that**_

_**If you want tenderness I got tenderness**_

_**And I see through to the hear of you**_

_**If you want a man who will understand you don't have to look very far**_

_**I can love you like that.**_

_**Girl I can love you like that**_

_**I can't love you like that.**_

"Takako…coming back into your lives…" Himeno looked away from him, "I feel as though you'll forget about me.."

"Himeno," She looked back up at Sasame; his violet eyes were staring into hers. "We would never forget about you. I would never forget about you." Himeno gasped as a blush lit her face. "I forgot to mention earlier that Hayate has finally admitted to loving Takako." Himeno's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Sasame," She whispered, "How are you holding up?"

_'Why don't I feel pain at this?' _She wondered as her eyes stayed on Sasame's face. _'Is it because of you? You were always there for me…always in the back of my mind each time I was around Hayate. Could it be you that I loved all along?' _She came out of her thoughts as he began to speak.

"I'm fine, Himeno," He raised his hand to the side of her face. She stared at him, disbelieving. "Because someone had long ago replaced her in my heart." Himeno's mouth fell open and a blush scorched her face. Slowly, Himeno reached her hand up to rest on his.

"I-" Himeno paused, wondering how to put what she felt in words.

"It's okay, Himeno," Sasame's voice sounded pained, "You don't have to say anything back." Himeno moved her hand from his and placed two fingers over his lips.

"I've found myself wondering why learning that Hayate loved Takako all along didn't hurt to hear. I've been thinking a lot recently about why that could be. But the answer seems so simple now. It's because of you." She lowered her hand from his lips. "You were always in the back of my mind each and every time I was around Hayate. You were the first person to ever make me feel as though I was needed…wanted by someone." She laughed lightly, "You really have a way with women, Sasame."

"Ah, yes, but you are the only woman I want," Sasame smiled. She blushed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Good." She whispered.

_**I would give you my heart **_

_**my heart **_

_**my heart **_

_**my world**_

_**show you you're everything (you're everything to me)**_

_**love you like that**_

_**I can make you my world**_

_**move heaven and earth if you were my girl**_

_**I would give you my heart**_

_**my heart**_

_**my heart**_

_**my world**_

_**show you you're everything**_

"Himeno," Sasame spoke again but got no answer. He laid her down on her bed gently and laughed lightly. She'd fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams, love." He kissed her forehead lightly.


	2. Kissing You

**Kissing You**

Himeno awoke and stretched. She looked around for Sasame but saw no one.

"Was it all just a dream?" She wondered aloud and felt disappoint run through her. She sat up; a small thud reached her ears. She looked down to see her I-pod on the floor. She bent down to pick it up. Connect to power blinked at her from the screen. "I must have fallen asleep listening to it." She plugged the I-pod into the wall charger and set it on the table. Her eyes spotted a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. She picked it up and unfolded it.

**Himeno, **

**I'm sorry to not have woken you up before I left, but you looked so peaceful like that. Will you be coming over the house later on? **

**Love your sound knight, **

**Sasame **

She hugged the note to her chest and squealed as she feel back on to her bed.

"Thank god it wasn't a dream!" She smiled widely. She laid there for a while letting last night's events sink in fully before standing up. She walked over to her radio. "Well he did say later…" She mumbled as she turned on her stereo. A song had just began to play:

_**Sparks fly**_

She began to sing along with the song. She danced over to her plants and began to water them._**  
**_

_**It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen**_

Himeno spotted Mawata walking toward the car. A thought suddenly entered her head:

_ 'How am I going to break it to Mawata if Sasame and I get into a relationship? Are we already in one? Where do we stand? I know he loves me and he know I love him….where does this leave us?' _Her thoughts were running wild. She forced her attention back to the song playing.

_**'Cause when I'm kissing you**_

She blushed.

___'What would kissing him be like?' _Her eyes widened at the thought of it and her blush darkened.

"Oh!" She shook her head rapidly. "I shouldn't be thinking about kissing him!"

_**My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you  
**_

"Ah! That's it!" She danced back over to the radio and hit the off button. She got dressed in a purple top and a pair of blue jeans and walked back over to her night stand. She meant to pick up the brush but ended up picked up Sasame's letter again. She found herself rereading it and a smile graced her face once more. She folded the note then stuck it into her front pocket.

_'I would die of embarrassment if Mayune or Dad found that. Well really I would die of embarrassment if anyone in the house found that note.' _She shook her head at her thoughts and picked up her brush. She walked toward her bathroom as she brushed the tangles out of her hair. She smiled as she opened the door. _'I still can't get used to the fact that my bathroom is connected to my room.' _She turned on her sink and washed her face. She looked into the mirror and touched her hair.

"It's grown out some." She said aloud before shrugging. She walked back toward her nightstand and unplugged her I-pod and stuck in her other pocket. She smiled as she remember the letter once more.

_'He's always so sweet. I can't even find it in myself to be angry with him for anything.' _She thought then turnedand walked down the stairs. "Dad? Natsue?" She called.

"In here, dear." Her step mother called. She walked into their large living room.

"I'm going to visit Sasame and them okay?" She informed them.

"Take care, honey." Natsue said. "Tell the boys I said hello."

"Will do, mom." Natsue smiled at her. She looked over at her dad to see him smiling widely.

"Tell Hayate I need him here tomorrow at 8 a.m." Her dad said. She nodded.

"Alright." She smiled then turned and walked out of the living room and out toward the gates.

_'It feels so good not to be sneaking around their backs about them anymore. Well I still kinda have to sneak around about Sasame being in my room though…' _ She laughed and started to run. _'I can't remember a time when I was this happy!' _

She slowed down near Sasame's radio station. She stopped at the end of the stairs as the door opened. She could see his silhouette. Himeno smiled brightly.

"Sasame!" He turned toward her voice. A smile came over his face.

"And who is this young girl?" Another voice asked from beside him. She looked over at the same time as Sasame did.

"That is Himeno," Sasame explained. She walked up toward him. "Himeno this is…" The person standing beside him gapped at her. His hair was long, black and shaggy. His eyes were a clean blue.

"Himeno? Karou's Himeno?" He asked; she nodded. "Do you not remember me?" This time she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Should I know you?" She asked.

"Your father and I used to be real good friends. My name is Takamo Maru." Her eyes widened in realization.

"The record dealist," Himeno said. He nodded.

"I've just offered Sasame," He motioned toward him, "here a record deal." Himeno's eyes lit up and she turned quickly toward him.

"Really!" She smiled widely at him. Sasame nodded.

"I was planning on telling you later." He clarified.

"Well did you accept?" She was almost jumping up and down now waiting for his answer. He nodded. They stared at each other for a long moment; they seemed to have forgotten out Takamo until he cleared his throat. Himeno turned toward him at the same time Sasame did.

"The only way I got him to accept was by saying that he could stay here to record," Takamo said. Himeno looked at him. His watch started beeping loudly. "Well, I must be going. Sasame think about what I said and it was nice meeting you again, Himeno." She and Sasame nodded.

"It was nice meeting you again too, Mr. Maru." She looked at Sasame and smiled as Takamo got into his car and drove away.

"Shall we walk?" Sasame asked, motioning toward the street. Himeno couldn't help but giggle as this morning entered her head. Her hand fell to her pocket where the paper rested. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"You just reminded me of a song from a movie. Shall we dance from the King and I," She lied smoothly. He laughed lightly.

"Is that so?" He asked as he rose one eyebrow. She blushed.

"Okay I was thinking of the letter you left…" She admitted. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed brighter but found herself leaning into him.

"Where were you going so fast?" He asked.

"You know I really have no idea." She said with a laugh. "I was supposed to be going to Leafiana." She shrugged. "And ended up at your radio station." He smiled and pulled her tighter to him. She blushed once more. He chuckled. "What did he want you to think about?" She asked as laid her head onto his shoulder.

"About finding a sing partner," Sasame said.

"Why? I think you sound fine on your own." Himeno said, but her thoughts said something different:

_'I don't want you to be away from me anymore than we need to be. But I also don't want to stand in your way of doing what you really want too.' _A brief sadness entered her body, but Sasame's voice quickly brought her out of it.

"Thank you, Himeno. And I have no idea why he wants me to find a partner," He ended with a shrug. The portal opened, "Ladies first." Himeno smiled at him before stepping in the portal. Sasame quickly followed her. She was standing at the other side waiting for him. He took her hand.

"Do you want to find a singing partner?" She asked, her eyes looking at the grass as they walked.

"I would really like it if you became my singing partner," She looked up at him quickly.

"How do you even know if I can sing or not?" She asked. Sasame smiled widely.

"You forget, love," She blushed at him calling her that, "I am the knight of sound." Her eyes widened. "I heard you singing along to the radio." Himeno blushed bright.

"Oh god.." She buried her face into her hands. She felt his hands on hers.

"Hey. Hey. None of that," he pulled her hands away from her face, "You sounded good." She blushed darker.

"Thanks…" She mumbled. He smiled. He tugged her hand and made her walk again. They fell into step next to each other. "I used to sing all the time." She whispered, Sasame turned his attention to her, "But I stopped after my mother died. I couldn't sing very well back then though. You know me still being like 5. But it was mom cheering me on that made me keep doing it. She would even sing with me sometimes." He smiled.

"Sounds adorable." He commented. She laughed lightly. They were reaching the path to the house the Knights shared now.

"I was singing this morning because I was really happy. I woke up thinking that last night was just a dream until I saw that note." She smiled.

"It's in your pocket isn't it?" He asked.

"Gah!" She threw her hands in the air, "Do you not miss anything?" He laughed and opened the door.

"I can hear a lot of thing, Himeno. The sound of crinkling paper is one that I can hear well." She huffed and stepped through the opened door. He smiled and shut it behind him.

"Hello, Himeno." Her body tensed slightly at the voice. Sasame stepped behind her as she forced herself to relax.


	3. Who Am I To Say

**Who Am I To Say**

"Hi, Takako. How are you?" Himeno asked her.

_'While the past can't be erased…I can't stay wary of the girl that my best friend is now dating…and well in love with…' _She thought as she looked at Takako. Her long brown hair behind her and Hayate's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm doing well and you?" Takako smiled.

"I'm doing good." She answered.

"Say, Himeno, you wouldn't know why Sasame over there came home so happy now would you?" Himeno looked back at Sasame at Hayate's question.

"I have no idea." She said innocently as Sasame blushed. She laughed and elbowed him gently.

"Right…" Hayate said, disbelieving. "You two must have forgotten that I was with you guys through our little adventure the last few months. I'm not as clueless as you think I am."

"Really," Himeno teased, "I wouldn't have known!" Hayate glared at her and Takako laughed. Hayate, at hearing her laughter, smiled lightly. "Congratulations, Takako." She whispered. Takako looked at her in surprised. "After all these years, you finally convinced the dumb-ass to admit his feelings."

"HEY!" Hayate yelled. Himeno, Takako, and Sasame laughed. Takako leaned into Hayate. He looked down at her and their eyes locked. Himeno shifted awkwardly. Sasame squeezed her hand from behind her. She turned her head back toward him.

"Let's go." He whispered. She nodded and followed him upstairs.

"Where are the kids, Go, and Kei?" She asked, stopping in the hall way. He smiled at her concern.

"I think the kids are with Go at work and Kei is at work as well."

"Ah." He grabbed her hand in his and started walking with her again.

"Is this okay?" He asked, Himeno looked at him-alarmed at the insecurity she heard in his voice.

"Of course, why would it be?" She asked.

He smiled at her and opened his bedroom door.

"Wow.." Was all she could say as she looked around. A king size bed sat in the corner and all kinds of instruments surrounded his room. He walked over to his piano as she stared around his room. He began to play a familiar tune she turned and looked at him.

_'How does he know that melody?' _She questioned herself. _'I know that I didn't play it for anyone!' _

"Sasame," Himeno whispered. The playing paused for a minute. She leaned against his door frame. He turned toward her and smiled.

"I heard the beginning of this song a couple of months ago but I have no idea how the rest goes…" He sighed. Himeno smiled and slid beside him on the piano chair. "You know it?" His eyes showed his surprise.

"Of course, I was the one who wrote it," Himeno admitted.

"Can you play it again?" He looked like a child on Christmas. She laughed.

"That's what I had planned when I slid up beside you." Her thoughts whispered something else though:

_'I just wanted to be close to you…' _She blushed lightly and made her fingers move. She smiled as she tapped out the melody; her eyes slide closed.

_**Love of my life, my soul mate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left **__**  
**__**And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me **_

Don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me

Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come and gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching

Don't know anything at all

Hmmm hmmm mmm  
Uhhh oohhh aahhh  
Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh

_**Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought it feels so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
And that's okay with me **_  
_**I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all **_

But who am I to say you love me  
And who am I to say you need me  
And who am I to say you love me

Mmmm hmmm

I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me

I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all

Himeno took her hands away from the keys and turned her head to look at Sasame. He stared at her for a minute.

"The song is beautiful. Your voice is beautiful. Definitely strengthened my idea at making you my singing partner." She blushed at his words. "Himeno, why did you write something so depressing?" He asked, his violet eyes searching hers. She glanced down before speaking,

"This guy," Himeno whispered, "He's completely amazing. I feel normal around him, almost like I have nothing to worry about. He's so caring, supporting, and always understanding."

"I see," She looked back at Sasame, "So that rules out Hayate, hmm?" Himeno laughed and nodded. "So this guy must be me.." Her face reddened.

"I always wanted to tell him how I feel about him…but I can't gain the courage to actually tell him that I'm in love with him…" She heard Sasame gasp, "I keep thinking that he loves me too, but each time I think it my thoughts whisper something else!" She was in a full blown rant now.

"Himeno," He interrupted her , "Is this guy-me?" She nodded mutely.

_'Nice Himeno, he stays nights in your room and you blush just because you confessed to him? Really?' _Her thoughts berated. His lips covered hers; red hot fire engulfed her face. He pulled away from her, effectively leaving her looking like a fish.

"You're right, I've been confusing," Himeno cast her face down. He slid his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face to looked back at him, "But when I met you…I found myself trying my hardest not to screw up. I always thought that you liked Hayate. I'm sorry if I made you feel as though I didn't love you. In fact, I'm very much in love with you, Himeno. So much that it hurts not be with you. That night you called on me I wasn't very clear was I? I didn't actually ask you to be my girlfriend in the proper way...so I'm going to do that now and earse all that confusion." He leaned in really close to her now very blushing face and asked, "Will you be with me?" She felt her heart start soaring. He pecked her lips once more then pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Sasame," She whispered, her face still blood red, "I…" Himeno tackled/hugged him. They fell off the bench. The breathe left her lungs. Sasame lay underneath her; once more her face started heating up. Sasame chuckled and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"You were saying?" He smiled as he teased her . She laughed.

"I love you and yes, of course I'll be with you," She said, blushing. He smiled widely at her; his eyes seemed to dance as he stared at her. Himeno shifted on top of him and was surprised at the groan that escaped his lips. "Oh! I'm sorry am I hurting you?" She went to stand up but he pulled her toward him, his lips met hers. She found herself melting into him; responding to his kiss while her stomach did flips and her heart ran marathons.

"Well now…" Go's voice came from the door, they pulled away quickly, "What do we have here?" She blushed brightly while Sasame just chuckled from underneath her. Himeno looked back at him and couldn't stop the smile from spreading onto her face. It was like everything else around them melted away as he looked at her. His eyes were pulling her deeper and deeper into their depths. "I'm just going to go," Himeno could hear Go mumble and his footsteps receding down the hall. He leaned up toward her and kissed her once more; he pushed his lips harder to hers as she responded to the kiss. Himeno was the first to break away from the kiss. Sasame pouted cutely. Himeno laughed.

"I'm sorry, but it must be very uncomfortable on the floor." He laughed as she climbed off of him.

"You're right. It's very uncomfortable laying on the floor, but I would do so much more for you." She blushed and watched as he stood up.

"Alright, Romeo." She mumbled. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked. She nodded. He walked toward the door and she checked the time on her watch.

_'12 o'clock.' _She noted in her head.

"Ladies first." He said, holding the door open. She walked underneath his arm. "Do you have a time that you need to get home?" He asked her. She blushed.

"I should probably get going around 3," She answered.

"Well, we'll just have to make use of that time." She laughed as they walked down the stairs. Her eyes landed on a smug looking Hayate. His hair was ruffled. Himeno busted out laughing.

"Hayate, umm…" She motioned toward her hair, "You're hair's a little…." His face turned blood red. Takako blushed. Sasame chuckled beside her.

"Go on." He said, nudging her gently toward the kitchen. She laughed and complied.


End file.
